


CEO

by keijisramen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AkaKuro Week, Alternate Universe, CEO, M/M, Secretaries, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/pseuds/keijisramen
Summary: Kuroo tetsuro is japan's most known ceo. He's rich, good looking, and kind. Not only that but has an amazing team working for him, a trusty secretary at his side, Akaashi Keiji.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	CEO

Kuroo tetsuro is japan's most known ceo. He's rich, good looking, and kind. Not only that but has an amazing team working for him, a trusty secretary at his side. That he may or may not have a crush on. Akaashi has been his secretary since kuroo took over the company, he always watched where kuroo would and should invest the company’s money. He was the main reason for their success.

Akaashi knocked on the large office doors, holding papers and a coffee close. “Come in” he heard kuroo’s soft voice, a soft voice Akaashi recognized that was only meant for him. He opened the door and made his way to kuroo’s desk “your coffee and today’s numbers, sir.”

“I told you not to call me sure Keiji.” Kuroo gave a smile as he took a sip of coffee “always perfect.”

“Well, Kuroo-san I always make it the way you like it. If not then it’s not worth your time.” Akaashi tilted his head

Kuroo gave a soft laugh and nodded “what do I have to do to get you to drop the honorifics?”

“Well, you’re my boss.” Akaashi spoke politely, he didn’t miss the grimace at the word ‘boss’ 

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks for all your hard work today.”

“That’s my job sir. Are you not going home?” Akaashi asked 

“Hm, no no I have more work to do.” Kuroo spoke looking at the numbers 

Akaashi nodded “we’ll do you… need help?”

“Eh? No Keiji go home you’ve done plenty for today.” Kuroo smiled and nodded “seriously thank you and get some rest.”

Akaashi bowed then took his leave. Part of kuroo wanted to make him stay. But akaashi was the hardest working employee he had, he was beyond grateful for akaashi. The nights continued like this, akaashi giving him coffee and the numbers before leaving to go home. He didnt realize akaashi went home to work as well. 

Akaashi sighed softly as he dropped off the numbers and coffee, this time he had a coffee for himself. 

"Two coffees? " kuroo looked at him confused

"Well, kuroo-san im going to stay with you and help you get the work caught up." 

"if i say no and to go home? " 

"Well sir I'll just do the work at home." Akaashi took a seat "do you know what's priority through the papers?"

"Um, i wanna say yes but they got mixed around by my intern." Kuroo looked at akaashi 

"I did tell you not to let him intern, here let me organize it please." Akaashi stood back up and walked to the stack of papers. He gave a soft sigh then began to tackle the stack. Kuroo watched with amazement at the fact akaashi remembered what was priority without looking at his computer. Within twenty minutes he handed the priority stack to kuroo "there you go"

"Wow i- what did i do to deserve you?" Kuroo looked at the stack of papers then at akaashi

"Unsure sir. The rest can wait at least another week but i dont advise that." 

"I- wait before you go-"

"Hm? Who said i was leaving? You need help going through these as well." Akaashi looked at kuroo who only laughed and nodded. 

"For your hard work let me take you to dinner one night." 

"Im just doing my job" 

"No, I've seen you do other peoples jobs as well and help where you can. Thank you. Let me treat you." Kuroo smiled.

Akaashi felt his heart flutter as he nodded "alright. Lets get to work then"

This had become their nightly routine until they were caught up with the work. Kuroo wanted to admit he didn't want these nights to end, especially since he was getting to know akaashi better each day. Akaashi had the mutual feeling as well but didn't want to jeopardize their relationship. 

Kuroo grinned as akaashi was packing up his things to head home "you know, you still owe me a dinner"

"Is that your way of asking me to dinner?" Akaashi glanced up 

Kuroo turned red "i- well.. yeah? Would you like to go?"

"Sure kuroo-san." Akaashi smiled softly as ue grabbed his things and followed kuroo towards his car. Depending on meetings or what kuroo has planned, akaashi would drive him from each location. 

He today had his sports vehicle that was worth more than akaashis paychecks. He nervously got into the vehicle and looked at kuroo "where are we going?"

"Hmm, surprise." Kuroo smirked as he started up the car, driving to a nicer higher up restaurant. Akaashis eyes widened some "kuroo-san, you truly are a pain in the ass sometimes. We don't need to go here"

"Its payback. Yes we do." Kuroo smiled as he parked the car. "Ready? "

"Uh no. But sure i guess" akaashi got out of the car and walked into the restaurant with kuroo. It was even nicer inside, nice dim lights that set the mood. Wait- what mood was kuroo trying to set? 

"Ah kuroo, welcome back. Follow me please" the hostess grinned and led them towards a table that was further away from people. Akaashi felt off by these actions, he wasnt entirely sure what to be expecting with kuroo. But akaashi supposes that's why he likes him. 

"Your finest bottle of wine please" kuroo spoke as he sat down

"You're driving?" Akaashi tilted his head

Kuroo smirked "for you, if anything I'll have a glass"

Akaashi nodded "responsible of you kuroo-san"

"Please call me tetsuro, we've been working together for quite sometime and id love to enjoy your company outside of work as well."

Akaashi had taken a sip of wine, spitting it out in shock "what? !"

"My my, hope you dont spit other things out" kuroo smirked

Akaashis face flushed as he cleaned up the area "im sorry, what? Is this a confession?"

"Uh yeah, did i not do it right? " kuroo blushed 

"I- i guess i wasn't expecting it… but i do like you, sometimes." Akaashi looked away, another smirk came from kuroo. "Be my boyfriend."

"Eh?!? You say it so casually !!!" Akaashi panicked 

"Well, when I know what I want I go for it. So yes or no?"

"Of course pain in the ass." Akaashi smiled softly as kuroo leaned forward to kiss his cheek.   


“Good boy,” Kuroo purred with a smirk resting on his face.


End file.
